Joder
by Pochi-san
Summary: No summary


—Que te jodan, imbécil.

Eso de que se había vuelto más suave después de haber aprobado su título de Tokubetsu Jonnin era mentira. Totalmente mentira. Estaba increíble pero se había vuelto más arisca, se dijo Kakashi.

—Vamos Anko, relájate…seguro que Kakashi lo ha dicho en broma—Kurenai como siempre intentando poner paz entre aquellos dos.

Desde que Kakashi había salido de los escuadrones ANBU algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos habían hecho el intento de integrarlo más en el grupo, aunque aquello provocara cierto malestar en alguno de ellos. Como Anko. Siempre que se reunían en el bar acababan discutiendo.

—No iba en broma, Kurenai.

—Cállate, estúpido—musitó por lo bajo Asuma dando un codazo a su amigo haciendo tambalearse, pero el peliplata siguió centrado en su novela de tapa naranja.

—¡Atrévete a repetirlo y te arranco los dientes uno a uno, Hatake! —la furiosa voz de la pelimorada se oyó en todo el bar.

Minutos después los cinco ninjas acabaron en la calle acompañados de las reprimendas del dueño del bar por montar tanto alboroto.

—¡Mira qué has hecho, retrasado! —Kurenai y Gai intentaban retener por los hombros a la kuonichi más joven del grupo. Y es que aunque tuviera solo diecisiete años Anko era temida por la mayoría de ninjas de la aldea.

—Anko, todo esto lo has hecho tú con tu molesta voz—Kakashi no alzó más su pasivo tono de voz, a lo que irritó más a la chica.

—¡Kakashi! —Kurenai estaba exasperada con el comportamiento de aquellos dos, uno por quisquilloso y la otra por infantil.

Anko se zafó por fin del agarre de sus dos compañeros y tras insultar de nuevo al peliplata se despidió de los demás. Total, ellos no tenían que pagar por la gran cagada que había dicho el otro.

—Anko-

—Mañana nos vemos, Kurenai—la saludó dándole la espalda dejando a Kurenai casi con la palabra en la boca. Por un instante quiso ir tras la Mitarashi para intentar calmarla pero cada vez que recordaba el comentario del Hatake tenía que aguantarse la risa.

" _No has madurado nada, Anko. A cualquier hombre se le quitarían las ganas de ver "cuanto" has crecido con el carácter de amargada que tienes"._

Desde luego su amiga empezaba a ser el centro de interés de muchos compañeros suyos por el cambio que había pegado en su madurez. Kurenai no podía negar que ahora Anko se veía más atractiva y, dado su edad, las hormonas iban algo alteradas. Pero Kakashi la había sacado de quicio una vez más con sus comentarios. De todos modos Kurenai empezaba a pensar que el peliplata disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a su amiga.

….

Había llegado a su casa hecha una fiera. Aquel estúpido comentario no salía de su cabeza. Estaba claro que la había vacilado de mala manera y ahora era como tener un grano en el culo. Anko lanzó su banda ninja encima de su cama con brusquedad y abrió de par en par el gran ventanal de su habitación haciendo que la brisa estival le diera de lleno en la cara removiendo sus hebras moradas. A pesar de cómo se encontraba ella hacia una noche preciosa, cualquiera diría había estado lloviendo los últimos días.

—Estúpido pervertido, vicioso mental, asqueroso shinobi—la retahíla de insultos seguía propagándose en su cabeza y por su boca. Desde luego que lo odiaba.

Se empezó a desvestir de mala gana ignorando que la ventana estuviera abierta. De todos modos las cortinas estaban echadas así que ningún cerdo podría mirar a través.

—Anko.

Genial. Ahora la voz del Hatake se le aparecía en su cabeza.

—Anko, ¿no ves que sólo son voces? Voces del inútil que tú no quieres ni escuchar ni ver.

—Desde luego que has crecido.

No era posible que escuchara dos veces la misma y fmailiar voz así que rápidamente volteó acompañando el giro de un fugaz y perfecto lanzamiento de kunai.

—¡Pero qué coño…!

—Se te cayeron las llaves y he venido a traértelas.

—¡Pues toca el timbre de la puerta, depravado! —Se cubrió enseguida con lo primero que pilló. Lo último que quería era que ese asqueroso la viera en pelota picada.

El único ojo del Hatake analizó intensamente y de arriba abajo a la chica, que dio un paso atrás dispuesta a coger otro kunai. Aquella mirada le gustaba tan poco y a la vez la ponía tan acelerada que sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a martillear con fuerza.

Estaba claro que si no le advertía, aquel bobalicón no se marcharía. Estaba clavado como un palo en su balcón. Así que sin tener que repensárselo volvió a lanzar otro kunai ignorando el porqué su anterior lanzamiento había fallado desgraciadamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros al saber que ese kunai sí iba a darle al menos un toque de atención, pero se sorprendió al verlo desaparecer junto con el Hatake. Aunque de nuevo sintió la misteriosa y atrayente presencia del peliplata con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba enfrente de ella a escasos centímetros.

—No hagas que me ponga tan celoso dejando que demasiados se acerquen a ti, Mitarashi.

Tras aquel susurro en su oído sintió la húmeda calidez de sus labios sobre su sonrojada mejilla y, con su ahora aturdida mente, no fue capaz de reaccionar. Él desapareció en una bola de humo y ella sintió cómo su malhumor crecía. Había vuelto a jugar con ella y…Finalmente suspiró con hastío. Para qué negarlo. Aquel acto de atrevimiento le había gustado. Joder.

 **FIN**

En fin, quería escribir algo y aquí está. Corto pero estoy satisfecha.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
